


Beach Babes

by Renee_Thacker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee_Thacker/pseuds/Renee_Thacker
Summary: A little group goes to the beach and have a nice day. A lot of firsts and here and there maybe a bit of trouble that just comes to you when you are a demigod.A lot lot of Solangelo fluff because... they are just the cutest.





	Beach Babes

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a little series I will do for the summer. I think I'll do about 3 or 4 chapters but I don't know exactly just yet because I haven't finished writing it. But I'll update and wrap it up as fast as I can so hopefully soon. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to share it if you like it!
> 
> Now have fun reading that dam fanfic!

Nico di Angelo was not one for sunlight. Nor did he enjoy having a lot of people around him. But when your boyfriend looks at you with his best puppy eyes and asks you along to a little trip to the beach with your best friends you just can’t say no.

So there they went, Percy driving one car and Jason the other, the rest of them squeezing into the car best as possible.Because Percy and Annabeth were driving in from somewhere else Nico had been forced into one car with the entire rest of the crew that was coming with them and it was just misery. Nico hated to be squeezed in the backseat between his boyfriend, Will Solace, on one side and Leo on the other, who also squeezed Calypso on his right side.Especially while Piper had the best time sittin in the passenger seat and holding Jason’s hand as he drove them carefully. All he wanted was this ride to end and for Leo to finally shut up about the newest thing he built that he apparently was super proud of and thus couldn’t shut up about. Add in some of Valdez horrible jokes and Nico was just read to whip out his sword and send Leo straight to the underworld. Only the presence of Will kept him from going insane and the blonde made sure that Nico wasn’t able to reach for his sword in this position. Let’s just say it was a miracle that they made it to the beach in one piece in the first place. 

“I will never do that again. No dam way. Not even if you give me those dam puppy eyes again.” Nico complained as he crawled out of the tiny car. Will just snickered and helped him gently. “I’m sorry. Next time I’ll make sure we have three cars. But the beach is more than worth it. So, please stop being such an adorable little grumpy cat and try to just enjoy it.” Will replied with a gentle smile creeping on his face as he also carefully ran his thumb over Nico’s cheek. The younger boy blushed and only rolled his eyes as he grabbed his backpack and handed Will his. 

Without hesitation Will took Nico’s hand and kissed the back of it. To make the most of their day they also started their journey before dawn so the sun was just rising now that they had arrived. Will got his comfortable smile as he watched the horizon brighten and Nico couldn’t help but to stare. Most of the time he was able to hide his massive love for his boyfriend quite well but when he smiled like THAT? No dam chance. It also made Nico smile and he then shyly looked down when Will looked over to him.  
“Everything alright?” The blonde asked gently and slight concern swung in his voice. “Do I still have toothpaste on my face? I remember the last time when you forgot to tell me for like an entire day..” Will sighed and Nico chuckled. He remembered that as well. Dam hilarious that was. What a great day. But he shook his head in return but didn’t add anything else because by then all of the others were also out of the cars and they made their way down to the beach and soon enough found a nice spot.

Smart as he was Nico had brought a parasol so he wouldn’t burn to death in the brutal late summer sun. He was just too pale for that. Sure he had Italian genes but he was just not much of a sun person. Will had teased him about taking the massive parasol with them but Nico had argued that he could thank him later. When they were all settled and ready they watched the sun rise together while Will softly hummed a melody Nico wasn’t familiar with. It was quite romantic and it made Nico blush deeply when Will wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his side.  
“And? Worth coming along now?” He whispered quietly into Nico’s ear and snickered happily. It was more than obvious that he was enjoying himself. Nico smiled small and nodded.  
“It’s not that bad. At least not for now. Wait till Leo gets bored.” He then grinned up at Will simply because he broke out into a massive laughing fit from Nico’s comment.

“What’s so funny guys? Will you share it with us too?” Annabeth asked curiously and raised an eyebrow.  
“Nope that is our little joke. Sorry Annabeth. Next time maybe.” Will teased and winked at her. She just chuckled and leaned back against Percy who was comfortably watching the waves. 

After a while everyone began to keep themselves busy. Leo, Jason, Piper and Calypso were playing a card game, which they all laughed at because they had to first explain the rules to Calypso who was also massively confused but tried her best, while Annabeth was reading as her boyfriend softly snored in his sleep. Nico had also decided to take a nap but laid in Will’s lap and let him play in his hair. Will was also reading his new book about human anatomy that he was already studying in order to be able to keep up with the university pensum that he would soon have to devour in and simply enjoying seeing his boyfriend for once relaxed. Annabeth looked over and smiled fondly. “So… How is it going with you two?” She asked curiously and Will lifted his gaze from the book to look at her. “Good I guess? I mean I have no complains so far.” He joked and she snickered.

“I’m glad. Nico really deserves some happiness in his life. I have never seen him this way. It’s good to know that someone is taking care of him. And that he lets you do that as well.”  
Will mused for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah it is not always easy. But relationships never are. Especially with demigods. But despite what everyone might think… he is a real angel. Most of the time at least. I mean.. he has his moments. But most of the time he is with me? This is the Nico I know.” He smiled down at the boy in his lap and ran his fingers gently through his dark curly hair. He let out a soft happy sigh and Annabeth giggled.  
“Gosh you two are just too cute.” Will laughed softly and Nico shifted slightly. “What’s so funny?” He mumbled, still half asleep and Will smirked. “Nothing… there is just this massive crab crawling towards your nose and we just made bets where it is gonna pinch you first.” Will teased and with a scream Nico jumped up and ran a couple feet before he realized his boyfriend had just been joking. “I FUCKING HATE YOU WILL SOLACE! YOU ARE THE CRUELEST BEING ON THIS EARTH!” Nico yelled and Will as well as Annabeth both couldn’t stop laughing.

That woke up a very confused Percy who soon joined them as soon as Annabeth was able to explain the situation. Then Will got up from his spot and took off his shirt, ready to conquer the water in just his swimming shorts. Without another warning he ran over to Nico who squealed like someone had just stabbed him when Will threw the boy over his shoulder and carried him into the water. “WILL SOLACE I SWEAR I AM GONNA KILL-” and just like that the Ghost King landed butt first in the water while his boyfriend splashed water into his face and laughed. Soon, when Nico had recovered, he tackled Will and pushed him under water. For a moment Percy thought about intervening, honestly believing that Nico would drown Will but then Nico let out another massive scream and began to hysterically laugh, something his friends had never really heard before. They all watched, their focus shifting from their game onto the couple in the water, where Will was just tickling Nico in order to being able to get up onto his feet.

Will came up again and grinned massively. “That’s what you get Ghost Boy. Do I get a kiss now or are you still mad at me?” Not another word was said because Nico just grinned and pulled him in for a kiss but just before their lips met he pushed Will back under water and pushed him away. Then Nico walked out of the water and peeled off his soaking wet shirt and laid it in the sun to dry, now happy that he just worse swimming shorts to the beach as well and didn’t come in jeans. Will came after him, looking like a wet poodle and still grinning while Nico cursed under his breath. The older boy wrapped his arms around Nico from behind and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

“You look so dam cute when you are mad at me..” He whispered just for the other to hear. Nico shuddered and bit his bottom lip. Will knew more than well that his neck and ears were sensitive and one of his erotic zones.  
“I hate you Solace..” He mumbled as a reply and Will giggled. “I love you too, sunshine.” Nico couldn’t help his smile. “I am the sunshine now? Aren’t you the sun of Apollo?” He asked teasingly and carefully turned around so he faced his blonde supermodel looking boyfriend. Like seriously. Was he even aware? Did he know how fantastic he looked? Especially shirtless like that? His blonde hair all curly and his skin literally beaming in the sun, just accentuating his muscular body that he got from year long training and carrying the injured. Nico sometimes felt extremely insecure in his body when he compared himself to Will but the way the other looked at him just wiped all his doubts away that the most important person, that was his boyfriend, was madly attracted to him. 

Will shrugged and nuzzled their noses. “You are my personal little sunshine. By the way.. I love how your hair looks wet. Very sexy.” Will winked at Nico, who just turned red like a tomato, as he always did when Will just remotely complimented him. For a moment everything around them vanished and they just looked at each other. Then, following an instinct, Nico leaned up and kissed Will shyly, for the first time while all of their friends were there and probably watching them but for the first time Nico didn’t care if anyone saw them. The only thing he wanted was to kiss his boyfriend and the others also kissed each other all the time so why shouldn’t he?  
When he pulled away again Will just stared at him in disbelief and for the first time that day he had nothing to say. That fact alone made Nico smirk and he just sat down on his towel under the parasol like nothing happened. It took Will another second or two to recover and then he simply cleared his throat before he followed Nico’s example and sat down next to him on the towel, gently wrapping his arm around Nico’s waist and pulling him into his side, resting his own head on the younger boy’s shoulder to rest, while a happy little smile creeped onto his lips. 

The rest of the group just grinned and Annabeth and Percy exchanged knowing looks. They knew Nico the longest and he honestly had come so far and they couldn’t help but to feel like proud parents. Also just seeing him happy for the first time in a very long time made them feel hopeful. Hopeful that whatever might come their way, in the end, even with loss, everything might turn out alright.


End file.
